Pokemon Coloseum Alternate Story
by zerophoenix1
Summary: A traveller named Trent reaches the Orre region and soon finds some trouble. This leads him to help the police to find out about the shadow pokemon's origin. i do not own pokemon.


**This is the Pokemon alternate story I plan on writing after Zexal. I decided on Pokemon Colosseum because I figured it would be more interesting than going through Kanto (But I will do that some other time). Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**The Dangerous Region Of Orre**

The land is a desert area. The towns are spaced far apart, connected by roads leading from one place to another. Wild pokemon is a rare sight. It is the land Orre.

A man on a motorcycle was driving along the road. He was wearing a helmet so no one could tell what he looked like. He came to a stop upon noticing a pile of debris in the middle of the road, blocking the way. He could easily go around it, but it could cause some problems for other people coming down the road, so he needed to get rid of it. He got off his bike a took out a poke ball from his grey jacket.

"Come on out, Kirlia!" The man declared and threw the poke ball. Out came a white and green human like ballerina pokemon.

"Kirlia?" It said. It seemed to have asked what she could do to help.

"Kirlia, I need you to use your Psychic attack to move this junk off the road." The man told his Kirlia and Kirlia's eyes glowed along with the debris and it moved out of the way. On the other side was another man holding a piece of the debris. It seemed like he was trying to move it himself.

"Huh? Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I just got here. I'm an explorer of sorts." The bike man said and took off his helmet. He had red orange hair and was wearing a grey jacket. "My name is Trent. This is my Kirlia."

"I'm Gul." the man said. A weird name, but that was a common thing in Orre. "Hey, since your pokemon is already out, how about a battle?"

"Sorry. I don't battle much. Like I said, I'm more of an explorer." Trent answered.

"Oh come on. I wanted to test out my newest pokemon." Gul persisted.

Trent looked behind Gul and saw a town over there. Since most towns had a pokemon center, it didn't seem to be a bad idea for a battle for fun. "Alright. This'll be a good opportunity for my pokemon to get some exercise." Trent answered.

The battle was about to start. "Alright. I'll start with my Kirlia." Trent said.

"That's fine. I'll start easy. Go Seviper!" Gul declared and threw a poke ball that sent out a dark purple snake with a shape-edged tail. The Seviper hissed at its opponent. "Let the battle begin! Use Poison Tail!"

"Counter with Magical Leaf." Trent said. Seviper's tail turned purple and it tried to swing it at Kirlia but she created rainbow leaf-like objects and threw them with her mind at the fang snake pokemon before it could land the hit.

"That wasn't very effective." Gul point out and his Seviper got back up, giving another hiss.

"It wasn't suppose to. Now Kirlia, use Psychic." Trent declared. Kirlia picked up Seviper with her mind and threw it down hard.

"You think that'll stop me? Come on Seviper. Try another Poison Tail." Gul declared, but then he realized that Seviper had fainted. "What!? But I thought you said you didn't battle much. Are you hustling me?"

"No. I really don't do many battles, but my pokemon are responsible for getting me where I am today. I'd have never seen the things that I've seen without my pokemon. They get strong through exploration." Trent explained.

"Well whatever. It's time I show you my newest pokemon." Gul said and pulled out a poke ball and threw it. "Go, Arbok!" A big purple cobra came out.

"Another snake?" Trent asked. "Okay. Kirlia, use another Psychic!" Trent declared. Once again, Kirlia lifted the opponent with her mind and slammed them down hard. This time however, Arbok got up. It didn't seem at all like it was hurt. It did however get extremely angry and lunged itself to its opponent, covered with a shadowy energy.

Upon making contact with the enemy, Kirlia was knocked back. "What move was that?" Trent asked.

"I don't know." Gul exclaimed. "Hey, Arbok. I didn't tell you to attack." The cobra pokemon didn't listen. Instead, it wrapped itself around Kirlia and started to crush her. Kirlia had fainted soon after, but Arbok wouldn't let go. "You can stop now!" Gul tried to stop Arbok, but to no avail.

"Oh, no!" Trent got worried. He pulled out another poke ball and threw it. "Electrike, I need you." Out of the poke ball came a green dog-like creature. It looked like it was fast. "Electrike, use Quick Attack on Arbok!" Electrike sped straight to Arbok at amazing speed and tackled Arbok, freeing Kirlia from its grip.

Arbok recovered immediately and started the same mysterious attack again. "Quick, Electrike, use Thunder Wave." Trent commanded. Electrike shot a bolt of electricity at the cobra pokemon. When the attack hit, Arbok couldn't move, which made it even more angry.

"Woah! You're good." Gul complemented.

"This battle's off. If you cant control your pokemon, then I don't want to continue." Trent demanded.

"Alright." Gul said simply. He reached for the poke ball, but Arbok swiped it out of his hand. Then it charged straight toward Trent with the mystery attack.

Trent managed to dodge it because it was slowed from paralysis, but Arbok went back and used Iron Tail on Electrike. "What's with this thing?" Trent asked.

"I don't know what to do!" Gul said worriedly.

"Get the poke ball." Trent said. He then looked at Electrike. "Use Spark on Arbok!" Electrike became surrounded by the electricity it produced. It charged at the cobra pokemon, but Arbok surrounded itself with a shadowy force and over powered the lightning pokemon, knocking it out.

"Oh no! I'm out of pokemon!" Trent was worried now. Arbok used it mysterious move against Trent again, this time more successful. The pain was too much to bare and he passed out. Before that however, he felt Arbok use Wrap against him. Even though he was unconscious, he could still feel it.

**0000000**

After an unknown amount of time…

Trent woke up, still sore from what he experienced, and looked around.

He was indoors now and the place had a couple wanted posters on the walls. He saw a police man walk in.

"Oh good. You're awake." He said.

"Whare am I?" Trent asked.

"You're in the police sation of Pyrite Town. My name is Chief Charles." He exclaimed. "We found you at the entrance to town."

"Really?" Trent was surprised. He tried to get up, but was too hurt.

"Don't move. You're too injured." Charles said.

"Where are my pokemon?" Trent asked.

"Do you have pokemon? I don't know where they are." Charles said.

Trent was shocked. He ended up in a strange place and without any idea where his Kirlia and Electrike were. "I have to find them." He got up, in spite of the pain, and ran out the door.

"Wait! Come back! I can help you!" Charles yelled going out the door to follow Trent.

**0000000**

That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. This will continue when I finish Zexal. This is just a look at what's to come. Some reviews would be nice.

**Pokemon stats:**

**Kirlia**

**Gender:Female**

**Moves:**

**Psychic**

**Magical Leaf**

**Electrike**

**Moves:**

**Spark**

**Thunder Wave**

**Quick Attack**

**Seviper**

**Moves:**

**Poison Tail**

**Arbok**

**Moves:**

**?**

**Wrap**

**Iron Tail**


End file.
